Invirtiendo roles
by Suriee
Summary: El último par de meses había sido como un sueño hecho realidad para Jack; Después de tanto tiempo finalmente él, un empresario en la flor de sus veinticinco años, había logrado que el príncipe Heylin Chase Young se fijara en él.


**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Título:** Invirtiendo roles

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, o sea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido.

**Resumen:** El último par de meses había sido como un sueño hecho realidad para Jack; Después de tanto tiempo finalmente él, un empresario en la flor de sus veinticinco años, había logrado que el príncipe Heylin Chase Young se fijara en él.

**Advertencia:** Lemon.

**Nota:** RP con Freaku

**Nota 1:** Creemos que por el título se darán una idea de a donde va esto así que, los dejaremos así ;d

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Invirtiendo roles**

El último par de meses había sido como un sueño hecho realidad para Jack.

Después de tanto tiempo e ilusiones rotas finalmente él, un empresario emergente en la flor de sus veinticinco años, había logrado que el príncipe Heylin Chase Young se fijara en él.

Jack Spicer era el hombre más feliz de la creación maligna ahora que podía presumir a los cuatro vientos que era el amante, la pareja del gran Chase Young... Y Chase era increíble en todos los sentidos, especialmente en la cama... Increíble sí. Algunas veces el pelirrojo tenía que pellizcarse en las mañanas al despertar al lado del guerrero inmortal para asegurarse de que no estaba soñándolo.

Chase por otro lado, le había costado admitir que finalmente había caído ante los encantos de Jack Spicer. Parecía mentira, pero aquél chico había logrado conquistarlo, madurando de una forma adecuada y logrando llamar su atención.

En cuanto al aspecto íntimo, disfrutaba plenamente de su vida sexual con aquel muchacho, lo hacía sentir tan bien.

Sin embargo, el día de hoy resultaría un tanto diferente para el guerrero dragón.

Jack regreso temprano del trabajo; había preparado varias cosas para sorprender a Chase ese día que aunque no era una fecha especial, el pelirrojo quería mimar a su pareja un poco así que apenas llego a al palacio se encerró en la cocina para preparar un par de postres y fresas bañadas en chocolate. Apenas tuvo eso listo se escabullo a la habitación y preparo la tina, asegurándose de que tuviera sales y perfumes relajantes... Un poco de ambientación y la chimenea encendida fueron los últimos toques que agrego además de la ropa ajustada que llevaba ese día.

Quería que todo fuera perfecto porque en los últimos días una idea había rondado en su cabeza y sabía que para convencer a su amante iba a tener que ser persuasivo y prometer mucho...

Chase se percató de que su amante había llegado temprano, por lo que empezó a buscarlo por el palacio. Pasó por la cocina y no podía creer lo que veía: ¡Postres y fresas con chocolate! Decidió probar un poco, ya que también quería probarlas con Jack y sabía que él las había hecho.

Llegó a la habitación del baño y tocó la puerta.

-¡Jack! ¿Estás ahí?

El pelirrojo casi resbala al escuchar la voz de Chase pero se recuperó de inmediato y con una última mirada a las pequeñas velas que había encendido se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla con su mejor sonrisa.

-Hey bebe ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –preguntó con interés y se acercó a besar sus labios- Mn... No te habrás terminado el chocolate ¿O sí? –cuestiono con un tono juguetón-

-Me fue bien -contestó y respondió con gusto el beso que el pelirrojo le dio- No todo, quería compartirlo contigo. Muchas gracias por cierto -Le dio un beso en la nariz tras decir eso, acompañado de una sonrisa-

-No es nada, sólo quería hacer algo para ti hoy –respondió con tranquilidad y sin perder su sonrisa ni más tiempo tomo su mano para arrastrarlo con él a la habitación- También hice esto ¿Quieres tomar un muy relajante baño? Puedo traer las fresas aquí y, tal vez, darte un largo masaje de espalda... –le sugirió con el tono bajo y sexy que había querido imitar de su amante-

Chase se dejó llevar por el pelirrojo hacia la habitación.

-Hmm eso me encantaría -le sonrió.-

La verdad su Jack se estaba mostrando bastante complaciente y eso le gustaba. Llegaron al cuarto de baño y esperaron a que se llene la tina.

-Dime ¿Me vas a dar de comer con las fresas también? -le preguntó divertido-

-¡Claro! –respondió con el mismo tono juguetón- Podría haber traído uvas para dártelas como a los antiguos Cesares pero sé que te gustan más las fresas, y el chocolate... Espera un segundo, iré por ellas

Jack prácticamente voló por los pasillos del palacio para regresar rápido a la habitación, repitiéndose mentalmente que debía ser muy, muy persuasivo si quería convencer a su amante. O al menos salir ileso después de explicarle lo que quería decirle. Chase podía ser bastante, irritable...

Se detuvo para tomar aire y entro de nuevo para ir al baño directamente. Chase decidió que seguiría aprovechando aquella actitud generosa de Jack para con él, sin sospechar en lo más mínimo de que se tratara realmente.

Una vez que llegó Jack, se dispuso a devorar las fresas que Jack le daba, deleitándose con lo servicial que era y lamiéndole un par de veces esos esos largos dedos blancos.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar un gemido corto al ver la lengua de Chase deslizarse sobre sus dedos y se acercó para besarlo, saboreando la fruta y el chocolate en su boca. Era delicioso igual que él.

-Uh... –jadeo al separarse- Tina ¿Ahora? ¿Por favor? –preguntó sintiéndose bastante sofocado de pronto y colocó otra fruta en su boca antes de concentrarse en quitarle la armadura para desvestirlo-

Chase se dejó quitar la armadura. Lo volvía a repetir, le gustaba bastante esta actitud complaciente de Jack. Una vez que Jack terminó por quitarle la armadura, Chase se quitó sus bóxers y su ropa interior, listo para tomarse aquel relajante baño que Jack había preparado.

-Vaya Jack, realmente te luciste con este detalle, los postres, el baño... Me gusta -le sonrió coquetamente- Termina de desvestirte, quiero que te me unas

El pelirrojo no espero que le dijera algo más y se quitó la ropa para acompañarlo. El agua estaba tibia, se sentía deliciosa y el aroma de las sales... Era perfecto.

Apenas estuvo dentro Jack se abrazó a su cuello para besarlo con tranquilidad, disfrutando de sus labios. Comenzó a acariciar su nuca con suavidad, decidiendo que debía relajarlo un poco antes y murmuro su nombre contra su boca.

-Me alegra que te guste –sonrió- Deja que me encargue de ti hoy –le pidió con una sonrisa, susurrándole que como un Lord Heylin se merecía que alguien lo consintiera de esa manera-

El guerrero respondió al beso con ansias, deleitándose con las caricias a su nuca. Sus manos bajaron hacia la espalda de Jack, recorriéndola y dándole suaves masajes. Eso más la agradable sensación del agua de la tina lo hacía delicioso.

Chase soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Jack tocó una parte sensible de su nuca.

-Ahh, no pares Jack -y le dió un beso en la mejilla.-

El pelirrojo sonrió con malicia y escondió su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro, besando la piel sensible y continuo masajeándolo lo mejor que podía por la posición en la que estaba.

-¿Quieres que masajee tu espalda aquí o quieres que vayamos a tu habitación? –preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, después de todo, de su respuesta dependería lo que iba a hacer después- Podríamos ir a la cama y... –Jack deslizo sus manos por los hombros del mayor, regresando a besar su rostro con adoración- Y aprovecharla después del masaje...

-Jack, Jack, Jack, estas muy travieso últimamente... ¿Qué te propones? -le preguntó divertido.- Si no te conociera, diría que me estas persuadiendo para ir a la cama... Aunque eso no suela a una mala idea -Miles de cosas pasaron por la mente de Chase, pero decidió guardárselas.- Muy bien, iremos a la habitación, "conejito" travieso -exclamó, tomándolo de la barbilla con suavidad.-

Se levantó de la tina, tomó una toalla y abandonó el baño junto con Jack.

El pelirrojo decidió aprovechar el buen humor de su pareja y de inmediato fue tras él para secarlo. Recorrió su cuerpo con la toalla y seco su cabello también, teniendo mucho cuidado porque él también amaba la cabellera oscura de Chase.

Con una sonrisa traviesa Jack lo llevo a la cama para sentarse en su regazo, besándolo primero con suavidad para aumentar la pasión lentamente, acariciando su espalda y su pecho para excitarlo así, aunque no pudiera convencerlo, al menos tendrían una tarde interesante para los dos.

-Umh, Chase, te extrañe todo el día –susurro contra su boca antes de morder su labio inferior con un poco más de fuerza-

-Y yo a ti mi muñeca de porcelana -dijo el pelinegro, complacido del trato que le daba su pareja.-

Sus brazos bajaron hasta llegar hacia sus caderas, sujetándolas firmemente, para luego acariciar una zona cercana a su trasero.

-Hmm ¿A qué quieres jugar hoy Jack? -ronroneó en su oreja-

El pelirrojo suspiro con deseo por la situación y coloco su frente contra la de Chase, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

-Oh sexy Lord Heylin de toda la maldad –soltó con una risita- Quiero intentar varias cosas diferentes hoy, quiero que pasemos una muy, muy deliciosa tarde y noche también –Jack se inclinó para depositar besos cortos y rápidos entre lo que iba a decir- Quiero probarte, en mi boca, mientras tú, me pruebas también... ¿Te gustaría?

-Esa idea suena muy apetecible Jack... Sí, me encantaría hacerlo -aceptó gustosamente.- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos ahora? -dijo sensualmente en el oído de Jack, empezándolo a masturbar con sus manos.-

El pelirrojo gimió con sorpresa al sentir las atenciones en su miembro pero correspondió sin dudarlo, besándolo apasionadamente antes de empujarse contra él para recostarlo sobre el colchón suave.

Jack beso su pecho hasta que no pudo más y se levantó para cambiar de posición; aun encima del guerrero Heylin pero con su rostro a centímetros del miembro del mayor. Apenas estuvo cómodo lo tomo en sus manos, acariciándolo con suavidad para después darle una larga lamida mientras ronroneaba.

El guerrero Heylin disfrutaba plenamente de las atenciones de su amante, deleitándose con sus ronroneos. Se recostó en la cama, observando como su miembro era atendido por el sensual pelirrojo.

Le gustaba ver el trasero de Jack tan cerca a su rostro, pero decidió tomar su ardiente miembro en su lugar, acariciándolo hasta endurecerlo y luego introducírselo lentamente a su boca.

Luego empezó a masajear suavemente su blanco trasero.

El pene de Chase estaba ya completamente erecto en su boca y Jack continuo con su tarea, chupando y trabajando con esmero el miembro de su amante. Lo acuno con su lengua, masajeándolo y lo llevo hasta su garganta para comenzar a tragar, sabiendo como eso le encantaba y al mismo tiempo acariciaba su pierna de arriba a abajo.

Chase emitió un gemido, dejando escapar de sus labios el miembro del albino momentáneamente. Cómo le encantaba que Jack haga eso.

-Hnnghnn -sintió los movimientos y vibraciones de la garganta de Jack en su miembro y le parecieron placenteros.-

No podía esperar a follarlo hasta el cansancio, tan duro que...

El guerrero empezó a mover sus caderas contra la boca del pelirrojo, mientras que volvía a saborear el miembro de su amante, esta vez masajeando sus testículos para aumentar el placer. Quería escuchar a Jack rogar por él.

El pelirrojo casi se dejó ir por las caricias de Chase y al escucharlo gemir así, por él, pero se recordó que debía ser fuerte. Imitando al pelinegro acaricio sus testículos también hasta que los sintió tensarse, haciéndole saber que Chase estaba muy cerca. Jack se retiró a duras penas, apretando la base de su miembro para evitar que se corriera y jadeo para no correrse también.

Chase era tan bueno con su boca...

-Kgghh -Chase estaba tan cerca de venirse, la deliciosa calidez de la boca de Jack combinada con aquellas caricias que le hacían perder el control, sentía que se vendría y cubriría la cara de su Jack con su esencia y el mero pensamiento lo excitó, sin embargo el pelirrojo se retiró, evitando que Chase se viniera.-

-¡Ungh! Jack ¿Qué...? -dicho esto, también soltó el miembro del chico-

-Shh, bebe... –Jack tomo una respiración profunda y lo miro por encima de su hombro con una sonrisita pícara- He estado pensando últimamente y me gustaría mucho, mucho, ser yo el que te complazca hoy... –soltó con suavidad, comenzando a masturbarlo de nuevo con una lentitud tortuosa-

El chico se inclinó para darle una lamida a la punta antes de incorporarse.

-Déjame estar arriba, por favor...

-¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera Jack! Ese siempre ha sido mi lugar y siempre será así -exclamó.- Y... Nnghh... No, no creas que seduciéndome de esa forma lograrás de cambie de opinión, uhhnn -soltó al sentir la cálida lengua de Jack en su miembro.-

Demonios ¿Por qué justo ahora se le ocurría preguntar cambiar de posiciones?

-Pero Chase... –se quejó el pelirrojo con un puchero adorable para quitarse de encima finalmente-

Jack se colocó a su lado, con su mano aun acariciándolo a un ritmo demasiado lento para su hinchado miembro.

-Yo solo quiero hacerte sentir tan bien como tú me haces sentir a mí –replicó- Acariciar tu cuerpo de otra manera y demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero...

-No Jack, esa mirada de cachorro abandonado no funciona conmigo - dijo Chase, molesto al ver que Jack se quitó de encima y lo provocaba con sus desesperantes caricias a su miembro.- Jack, Jack, Jack, no es necesario que me hagas sentir como yo lo hago, me encanta la forma en que me haces sentir a tu manera, en la que tus caderas se mueven contra las mías, en la que me entierro en tu cuerpo, si... Dios Jack ¿Por qué no nos saltamos todo esto y me dejas dártelo simplemente? -exclamó con una sonrisa y una leve desesperación.-

El pelirrojo suspiro dramáticamente para entonces quitar su puchero y mirarlo con seriedad.

-Quise ser amable contigo pero no funciona ¿Eh cariño? –Jack comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza y rápidamente un largo momento para detenerse de golpe- Chase, en pocas palabras esto es; O me dejas cogerte o no te corres, tú decides –soltó finalmente para acercarse a su rostro; quería esto y lo quería de verdad-

Y si no lo obtenía... Bien. Cosas malas podrían pasar.

-Uhhhnnnghhh -Chase se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para que se retractara, de haber sido así, no se hubiera dejado masturbar por Jack, pero ahora estaba ahí, con un gran problema entre sus piernas y el único que lo podía resolver era el pelirrojo-

Demonios, si tan sólo...

-Hnng ¡No es justo Jack! -exclamó.-

Deseaba venirse ¿Pero a costa de estar bajo de Jack? Eso era algo que jamás hubiera considerado, pero dadas las circunstancias, no tenía muchas opciones.

-Chase, no... No se trata de ser "justos" –el chico se suavizo al verlo tan desesperado- Es solo que yo quiero esto pero tú eres demasiado terco y lo sabes. Además puedo hacerlo muy bien para ti, lo prometo. Sé que no debe ser común que estés abajo pero no vas a negarme que es muy, delicioso ¿Cierto? –sonrió-

El guerrero se quedó mirándolo, algo desconcertado y frustrado por la situación.

Su hombría palpitaba por atención y ahí estaba Jack tratando de persuadirlo.

Era cierto, no era común que él este abajo, pero tampoco podía decir que era "delicioso" considerando que nunca había sido el pasivo en una relación.

-Uhmm...

No. No quería decirle a Jack que era prácticamente virgen en la parte de atrás.

Pero imaginaba que para el pelirrojo debía de ser fácil de suponer...

El chico solo pudo mirar con confusión las mejillas de Chase enrojecerse levemente y de golpe lo entendió.

-Oh... Tú... Tú nunca has...

Jack se congelo ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué _podía_ decir? Ambos estaban terriblemente excitados, listos para correrse y desesperados por contacto. No podía sentarse a hablar sobre eso como si estuvieran tomando el té de la tarde.

-Oh Chase, créeme, no sabes de lo que te has perdido –decidió decir al final- Solo mírame, yo amo tenerte dentro de mí y solo quiero que tú también lo disfrutes. Compartir esta experiencia contigo, eso me gustaría mucho –Jack sabía que necesitaba algo más o el momento se iría- Mira, si me dejas hacerlo te prometo, te juro por mis Jack-bots que si esto no te gusta me detendré de inmediato y dejare que me folles tan duro que me desmayaré ¿Te gusta esa idea?

Como lo imaginó, Jack se dio cuenta. Perfecto ¿Acaso tan obvio era?

De todas formas, escuchó lo que Jack tenía que decir, al menos el chico trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor...

No le gustaba la idea de ser el pasivo, lo admitía, pero si Jack le daba su promesa que realmente lo haría sentir mejor y que si no le gustaba, se dejaría tomar pues... Suponía que todo esto valdría la pena después de todo.

Hubo un largo silencio seguido de un suspiro.

-...De acuerdo Jack, esta es la única vez que te permito cambiar de posiciones. Sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a... Esta posición y trata de que sea lo más placentera posible. Ahora, prosigue, antes de que me arrepienta... -dijo el guerrero, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.-

Jack sonrió de oreja a oreja, encantado de escuchar esas palabras tanto así que de inmediato se inclinó a besarlo con pasión.

-No te arrepentirás, ya lo verás –murmuro contra sus labios y bajo por su cuello, besando la piel hasta llegar a su olvidado miembro para besarlo también-

El pelirrojo tomo el lubricante de su lugar y lleno sus dedos de la sustancia pero en lugar de abrirlo regreso a tomar el pene en su boca. Una vez que Chase estuvo distraído Jack tanteo la entrada, masajeándola con suavidad para que se acostumbrara a la sensación.

Era en esos momentos cuando se ponía a pensar... En el por qué exactamente había accedido a la petición de Jack. Pero eso ahora no parecía importar mucho cuando el pelirrojo empezó a recorrerlo con los labios, haciendo olvidar sus dudas.

Luego sintió los dedos de Jack humedecidos por lubricante, masajeando su entrada y se contuvo las ganar de gemir.

-Nghn Jack...

El pelirrojo se sintió más confiado al escuchar los sonidos que provocaba en su amante por eso se decidió a meter uno de sus dedos lentamente, sin dejar de acariciarlo para minimizar la sensación de ser penetrado por primera vez y comenzó a moverlo despacio, dentro y fuera. Chase era tan apretado que Jack no pudo evitar encontrarse imaginando lo bien que se sentiría estar dentro de él...

Chase sintió cómo aquel dedo invadía lentamente su entrada, y rogaba a cualquier deidad que el proceso fuera lo menos doloroso posible.

Afortunadamente contaba con las caricias de Jack, las cuales ayudaban a tranquilizarlo. Sintió como su entrada se dilataba lentamente conforme a los movimientos que hacía Jack con su dedo, y dejó salir un suspiro.

-Nnnn...

Jack contuvo la respiración un momento. Ahora que las posiciones habían cambiado todos los sonidos que escuchaba de Chase lo desarmaban, aumentando su ego rápidamente. Spicer continúo penetrándolo ahora un poco más rápido y subió por su cuerpo de nuevo para lamer sus tetillas.

-Chase, sería más fácil para ti si estuvieras boca abajo –le dijo con voz grave por la excitación para después morder levemente su pezón-

-¡Ah! Unhn... -dejó salir Chase. No esperaba que Jack empezara a lamer sus tetillas, aquel movimiento lo tomó desprevenido y la lengua del chico estaba fría por lo que se estremeció ligeramente.- _Rayos..._ -pensó cuando el pelirrojo iba aumentando la velocidad y a su vez la temperatura. Sintió como aquella deliciosa sensación recorría su cuerpo entero.-

Chase obedeció al pelirrojo y se puso boca abajo, no sin antes haber soltado un sofocado gemido tras haber sido mordido por Jack en el pezón.

-¡Ahhn! ¡Jack...! Demonios...

-Tranquilo, disfrútalo...

Jack no perdió tiempo para comenzar a besar su espalda y subir hasta su nuca, lamiendo la piel y mordiendo ligeramente para agregar el segundo dedo, esperando haberlo distraído lo suficiente para que no fuera demasiado incómodo para él.

-Unnh kghh... -Esta nueva posición le permitió experimentar con más intensidad los toques de Jack, y con la mordida se distrajo lo suficiente como para ignorar el segundo dedo que Jack insertó.-

Sus caderas empezaron a moverse para encontrarse con sus dedos, en reacción a las sensaciones que el pelirrojo le provocaba.

Al ver como Chase correspondía a su toque el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír con placer y satisfacción, dilatándolo con esmero se dedicó a mordisquear su oreja para susurrarle lo perfecto que era, hermoso y magnifico en todos los sentidos.

-Eso es... Es bueno ¿Verdad? Muy bueno... –susurro en su oído para concentrarse en ir más profundo hasta que finalmente consiguió lo que buscaba-

Al cambiar de ángulo ligeramente pudo sentir la próstata y de inmediato dirigió su atención ahí, golpeándola lentamente para ver la reacción de su pareja.

Chase cerró los ojos, pudo sentir como el ritmo de Jack se mantenía constante, como los mordiscos lo hacían estremecerse y como los calientes susurros le producían cosquilleos en la oreja. Jack realmente se esmeraba en hacerlo bueno para él...

Repentinamente sintió como los dedos de Jack llegaron y golpearon su próstata, y Chase se sobresaltó.

-¡Ah! ¡J-Jack!... Qué... Ohhh... -exclamó, sintiendo como los dedos de Jack se relajaban y exploraban lentamente aquella área-

El pelirrojo se sintió a punto de estallar pero se concentró en Chase. Demonios, sabía que iba a ser bueno pero no que sería _tan_ bueno... Sentir que tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir así... No podía con eso y mantenerse quieto.

Jack continúo abriéndolo, aumentando la velocidad y para el momento en el que metió un tercer dedo ya estaba lubricando su miembro.

-¿Te gusta esto Chase? ¿Quieres un poco más? –le pregunto mientras mordía su nuca. Su voz se escuchaba extraña, más baja, pero no le importo. Solo quería hacer que Chase se viniera por él, y correrse dentro de su cuerpo perfecto y virgen todavía- Amhh... ¿Lo quieres? ¿Me quieres ahora?

-Hah hah... -Chase estaba gimiendo de las sensaciones que Jack le causaba, no se imaginaba que se sentiría así de bien ser estimulado de esa manera... Era algo nuevo para él, pero no podía negar que le agradaba el placer que sentía.-

Y luego Jack empezó a preguntarle, mientras que sentía como su entrada se dilataba más. No lo había apreciado hasta ahora, pero su Jack ya era todo un hombre conquistador con esa ardiente iniciativa y voz sensual al igual que él mismo, y tal vez, sólo por esta vez, no se sentiría tan malo tenerlo arriba.

-Ahh, ssi, Jack... Mmmnnn... Sssi -dijo el guerrero, extasiado con las muestras de afecto del pelirrojo-

-_Victoria_ –pensó Spicer con un tono de triunfo y suspiro en anticipación- Muy bien, voy a dártelo. Solo para ti Chase, tuyo solamente...

Jack se acomodó detrás de él y continuó acariciando su cuerpo. Beso su espalda baja y su trasero antes de sacar sus dedos finalmente y colocar la punta de su miembro en la entrada del mayor que ahora estaba abierta y palpitante.

Dioses ¡Chase de verdad lo quería!

-Relájate y será aún mejor lo prometo. Solo respira... –le recordó antes de comenzar a empujar despacio-

Jack apretó los dientes y gimió desde su garganta al sentir la estrechez asfixiante de su pareja. Estuvo a punto de venirse ahí, justo en la entrada, pero se contuvo pensando en Chase. Había hecho todo eso para los dos, tenía que resistir lo suficiente como para que él lo disfrutara hasta el final.

El guerrero estaba repleto de las sensaciones placenteras que el pelirrojo le ofrecía, a estas alturas, por más que intentara no podía evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

-Unnh...

Y luego lo sintió, la punta de la dureza de su amante. Era una sensación completamente nueva para él, por lo que puso un poco de resistencia al principio, moviéndose un poco, sus mejillas ardiendo.

Sin embargo las palabras de Jack lograron tranquilizarlo un poco.

- Ahh... J-Jack... Esto es tan... Diferente... Ahhh

Sintió como su entraba hacía paso a su erección que invadía sus adentros. Ahora no tenía dudas de que Jack era grande y que tenía que hacer lo posible para permitir que Jack entrara por completo y evitar el dolor en su mayoría.

El pelirrojo siguió empujándose lentamente pero, recordando lo que había sido su primera vez con Chase, se dio cuenta de que si seguía así sería demasiado para Young por lo que apenas llego a la mitad se enterró de golpe con un gemido ahogado para después inclinarse sobre él y tomar su miembro, masturbándolo para ayudarlo a acostumbrarse.

-Oh Chase... –no pudo evitar sollozar en su oído-

Chase se encontraba relativamente tranquilo en el proceso que le llevaba a Jack entrar en él, pero al mismo tiempo sentía cierta impaciencia por que se terminara. Repentinamente, sintió como su amante lo embistió y entró completamente en él. Aquél movimiento lo había tomado desprevenido.

-¡AH! Nnnghh... - gimió al sentirse lleno. Rayos. Eso había dolido. Estaba seguro que un hilo de sangre estaría derramándose entre sus nalgas en aquél momento.-

Pero ya no había necesidad de preocuparse por eso. Sabía que Jack lo había hecho para ahorrar tiempo y sufrimiento.

Así que Chase contrajo su entrada alrededor del miembro del pelirrojo, apretándolo. En parte era para darle una lección por entrar en él tan rápido sin avisarle y otro de los motivos era que le encantaba escuchar a Jack gemir por él, ya sea él el pasivo o activo. Le encantaban los gemidos del pelirrojo.

-Sí Jack, eso es... ¿Te gusta cómo me siento dentro? Sí... Gime para mí... -Chase no escondió el hecho de que le gustaba dominar, a pesar de todo-

-¡Ahh! -Jack prácticamente chillo al sentir el ano apretarse aún más a su alrededor porque no lo había esperado pero escuchar a Chase hablarle lo tranquilizo y logro sacarle una sonrisa- De, demonios... Ni siquiera estando abajo dejas de querer ser dominante -soltó con una risita afectada-

Jack sujeto la cadera del mayor y se deslizó fuera lentamente para enterrarse de nuevo.

-S-ssi... Oh Chase eres tan bueno, tan apretado y delicioso -sollozó el joven-

El pelinegro sintió a Jack empezar a moverse dentro y fuera de él. Dolía un poco, pero las palabras cargadas de deseo del pelirrojo lo valieron y continuó contrayendo su entrada y empujando sus caderas contra las de Jack.

-Unh Jack sí... Más fuerte... Sí...

-Ohh, dioses Chase n-no... –Jack se atragantó a media frase, conteniéndose para no terminar-

Chase era perfecto en todos los sentidos, ahora podía asentar eso como un hecho. El pelirrojo apretó los dientes y se concentró en su amante; si no hacía eso terminaría muy pronto para él. Aumento la velocidad un poco, cambiando de ángulo a cada par de embestidas para encontrar el punto que estaba buscando. Por suerte dio con el muy pronto y sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y rápidas.

-Ch-Chase eres tan bueno, tan, tan bueno –sollozó por el placer- ¿Te gusta así, eh? Dime lo que quieres, quiero darte, ahh, dártelo... Oohh ssi...

Cada embestida lo ponía más y más cerca de la desesperación. Jack era realmente bueno en esto y le gustaba, era tan atento con él.

Cada vez que Jack llegaba al punto, Chase emitía un gemido placentero y se estremecía por la intensidad de las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

-¡Aah Jack! ¡S-sssi! ¡Dámelo... kggh...!

El pelirrojo sintió una descarga recorrer su columna y siguió empujándose dentro de su amante. Más fuerte, más rápido… Quería que fuera lo mejor para su primera vez.

Jack paso el brazo alrededor de su estómago para sujetar su miembro y masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que lo embestía. El más joven estaba al límite, su mente solo gritaba por más y gemía sin contenerse el nombre de su amante.

-Córrete por mi Chase, para mí, yo, ahh... Amh, yo quiero, mwah... Chase ¡Chase! –sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas, empujándose dentro una y otra vez con locura mientras seguía masturbándolo-

Chase se sentía cada vez más cerca al orgasmo tras cada embestida y necesitaba correrse, de lo contrario asesinaría a alguien.

Por si fuera poco su amante empezó a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba y Chase gimió ahogadamente por la intensidad con la que Jack lo hacía.

Tan entregado, tan salvaje, tan perfecto.

El escuchar al pelirrojo pedirle que se viniera y gemir su nombre una y otra vez, fue suficiente para que Chase alcanzara su clímax, dejándose venir en la mano de Jack y vocalizando su placer con un ronco gemido masculino justo después de haber contraído su entrada en la erección de su amante.

-ohdiosohdiosohdiosssss

Eso era lo que había estado esperando. Escuchar a Chase gemir por él y sentir su semen caliente escurriendo en su mano lo envió al orgasmo tan rápido como si lo hubieran pateado. Jack grito al correrse dentro de su pareja, embistiendo por instinto, arrojando su esencia caliente.

Jadeando, se dejó caer sobre la cama sin poder salir de su apretada prisión. Solo tuvo consciencia para no dejarse caer sobre la espalda de Young pero seguía unido a él, en una manera que solo había podido soñar...

El guerrero sintió una descarga de placer recorrer su espalda una vez que su amante se vino dentro de él. Aquello había sido algo completamente nuevo para él y sorprendentemente, nada desagradable.

Chase empezaba a recuperarse del intenso orgasmo que sintió, jadeando y observando a su pareja, también cansada a su lado. Pudo sentir la semilla de Jack derramarse entre sus nalgas y tranquilamente podía decir que este había sido uno de los orgasmos más intensos que había tenido.

-Hah hah... Jack, eso... Eso estuvo bastante bien -le dijo finalmente. Y era la verdad, para haber sido su primera vez de pasivo, la experiencia no ha sido para nada desagradable como antes pensaba.-

El pelirrojo esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha para de inmediato buscar abrazarse del mayor. Sujeto su rostro para depositar besos rápidos y se alejó para mirarlo; Chase estaba cubierto en sudor, jadeando, perfecto...

-Me alegra escuchar eso bebe... Te dije que era delicioso –Jack suspiro con placer- Ahora sabes que podemos intercambiar cada vez que quieras disfrutar de esto otra vez

Chase le dio una sonrisa tranquila. Jack sí que sabía complacerlo de maneras que él incluso no había esperado.

-Sí... Pero no te vayas acostumbrando Jack -le dijo-

Aunque le haya gustado estar abajo en esta ocasión, no podía negar que su lugar preferido era el de arriba, y nada lo iba a cambiar. Sin embargo, si se daba la ocasión, quizás volvería a intercambiar con el pelirrojo.

-Oh no te preocupes Chase. Mientras esté bien para ti, está bien para mí –Jack ahogo un bostezo y se abrazó al mayor para dormir un rato- Además no me importa estar arriba en realidad, siempre que pueda estar contigo es perfecto para mí –balbuceo soñoliento con una sonrisa tranquila-

-Hmmm... Te lo agradezco Jack... -Le dijo finalmente.-

Quizás al principio había sido bastante persistente con Chase para que lo deje estar arriba pero lo que Jack en verdad quería era complacerlo de todas las maneras posibles. Chase se dio cuenta de eso y un sentimiento cálido se formó en su interior, Jack realmente era un amante atento y dispuesto a hacer todo por él.

Rodeó la cintura de Jack con sus brazos y besó su blanco cuello. Sí, todo esto había valido la pena, y pensándolo mejor, no importaba mucho el estar arriba o abajo, sino el disfrutarlo plenamente con tu amante. Con eso en mente, Chase descansó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Había sido un gran día.

**FIN**

* * *

**Chase bottom ¬w¬**

**Nos faltaba un Chase bottom *w***

**Esperamos que les haya gustado la historia.**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
